


What Could Have Happened...

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of Teen Wolf episodes. Multiple pairings. Multiple AUs.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes into the woods looking for a dead body and finds a murderer instead.

"This is me... out in the woods... by myself..." Stiles mumbles. He should have asked Scott to come with him but Scott wasn't answering his phone and this opportunity was just too good to pass up. Beacon Hills had a murder! A real actual murder! With dead bodies and everything.

Though, now that Stiles thinks about it, that also means that Beacon Hills has a murderer. A murderer that left half a body in the woods. The woods that Stiles is currently in. Alone.

"Fuuuuuck." Stiles makes an about-face and then falls with a shout. His flashlight illuminates the pale, dead face of a woman. "Shiiiiiit."

He scrambles backward until his back hits the trunk of a tree. His hand shakes as he reaches for his phone. He needs to call his dad right now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Stiles screams again. He's on his feet and running smack into a different tree. He turns and points at the man leaning against the tree Stiles had just been sitting at. "Murderer!" He's not sure why that's the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

The man shrugs. "Guilty as charged."

Stiles's mouth drops open. "Wait, you admit it? Just like that?"

There's something amazing and dangerous about the way the man smiles. "Why not?"

"Because..." Stiles stares between the man and the dead body. "Because that's illegal. You cut her in half!"

"Oh, I didn't kill her."

Stiles blinks. His mouth hangs open. He has no response.

"Would you like to know who did?"

That has an obvious answer. "Yeah. Of course." He frowns. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the Sheriff's son. You like solving mysteries, don't you, Stiles?"

"Yeah." His voice is calm but his mind is full of panic, like how does this guy know his name and who his dad is and is he telling him all of this stuff just so he can kill him later? "I... Who are you?"

"Peter Hale." Stiles's eyes go wide because he knows that name. Everyone in town knows that name because the Hales are famous. Talia Hale is the mayor and he's pretty sure Peter Hale is a prosecuting attorney that his dad works with all the time and holy shit. "Come with me, Stiles."

Against his better judgment, he follows Peter Hale deeper into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
